Thief of Winter
by blueorchid7
Summary: Samantha is a sixteen year old thief who lives on her own in the streets in Boston. She one day steals a bracelet that transports her to another world entirely filled with myths she never thought were real. What is worst enemy is beginning to surface in this world. Samantha will do anything to return back home. Will the guardians be able to help her and fight this enemy? Jack/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all I hope you all enjoy this first chapter ROTG. I do not own any of the Rise of the Guardian characters just my OC. **

* * *

Chapter 1

I watched as the merchant served one of his customers with a hotdog. While he was watching counting the money the customer gave him. I walked by like I usually do and grabbed one of the sample hotdogs in my pocket and began to walk away before anyone could say a thing.

Well to start things off my name is Samantha, but I prefer Sam. As you could see I'm a thief, and yeah I know stealing is wrong and I'm not proud of it, but I really do not have much of a choice. I've lived on the streets for almost three years so far.

My mom died five years ago and my dad did not take her death very well and every time he looked at me would call me mom's name. He of course blamed me for her death and pretty soon I was on the streets. I knew he wouldn't miss me.

I sat down at the bench and began to eat the stolen hotdog. I watched as the families mostly kids and parents playing together and there were some who watch their kids run around with other kids. I wiped a tear away as I watch the families enjoying each other.

Once I finished my hotdog I got up and was about to head into one of the grocery stores when I noticed an old stand on the side of the road. There was a guy setting things up for today's sell.

Ever since I was three, antiques fascinated me to no end. I would collect them and my parents worried I would end up being a pack rat. The stand contained all types of books that were diaries or autobiographies. There were some jewelry boxes and other things that were cool to look at.

"May I help you?" I nearly jumped out of my skin as I look up at the male at the stand. He looked to be in his early thirties and yet as strange as this may sound his eyes look over a hundred years old. His light blue eyes seem to look right through me. It almost felt like he knew my whole history from running away from home to now. He had golden brown hair.

I shook the feeling off as paranoia and gave him my most sincere smile. "No just looking around is all." I answered.

He nodded at my answer and then turned around to talk to another customer who walked up to talk about some of the mirrors.

I continued to look around his stand until my eyes fell on a golden key bracelet. It looked like the same type of bracelet mom had before she died. I continued to look closely at the bracelet.

"It is a lovely bracelet isn't it." I turned around to see what I now assumed to be the owner.

"Yes it is." I answered. "How much does it cost?"

"The total for that is fifty dollars, but since you are my very first customer I'm willing to cut the price down to thirty." He said.

Great, I find something I really like and I can't afford it. Well to be honest I can't afford a lot of things, but I really want this bracelet. I look up at him about to tell him I can't afford it when I saw that he was busy with another customer getting ready to buy three sets of books. I looked around to make sure no one was looking and placed the bracelet into my pocket.

I turned around and began walking away. I made a turn at a corner and made one last glance at the stand where the owner was talking with another customer. I continued walking down the street. When I looked back I thought I saw the owner look at me with knowing, sad eyes, but when I blink he was not there. I continued walking down the street as fast as I could. Looking up, I saw the full moon shinning down on me.

* * *

I walked into my home trying to get myself to calm down after taking the bracelet. My home was a toy factory that has been closed down for years. Nobody in their right mind would come in here, at least I hope not. The building look like it was falling apart, but it was pretty stable, and it kept me pretty warm even in the winter, which for Boston's weather can get quite cold.

I took a seat on my sleeping bag and pulled out the bracelet that I took from the stand. It looked exactly like my mom's. It had a golden key; it also had in small print my mom's initials.

I put on the bracelet and admire how it looked on my arm, but then there was a lot of wind and sand that surrounded me. I had to shield my eyes from the possibility of getting sand in my eyes.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!" I yelled at no one in particular.

I tried to move out of here, but my feet felt frozen in placed and then everything around me went dark.

* * *

I really need to think of getting some warmer clothes and another blanket. I simply rolled over and- MAN! It's so wet and cold!

I sat straight up and saw that I was surrounded by snow and I was somewhere in the woods. I got up slowly and looked around for a sign of where there might people be. I looked up to see some smoke and that meant people or a campfire.

So I walked towards where there was bound to be people. The walk seemed to stretch on forever I had to walk around a frozen pond and the snow was so deep. Once I finally made it into a town. I began to walk down the street when I saw the sign.

"Welcome to Burgess." I whispered to myself. "How did I end up all the way here from Boston?"

* * *

**I really hope you enjoyed this first chapter of ROTG. I'll update again soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all it's me again. Sorry if the wait has been long, but here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy this chapter more than the last one. Also Happy early 4th of July everyone!**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Ok Sammy try not to panic." Trying to stay calm and keep my heart from pounding out of my chest. After a while of me just breathing as normal as I can I walked down into the town I had come to.

I looked around the town trying to come up with a plan on how to get out of this town and where to stay and find some food. I looked around to see Christmas decorations up like lights and Christmas trees going-

"Wait its Christmas, but isn't like getting close to being summer. Either this town is slow on holidays or I pulled a Rip Van Winkle." I muttered to myself, receiving weird looks as I talked to myself. "But how did I get all the way here from Boston?"

I continued walking down the street trying to look for a place that I could stay for awhile. I wrapped my arms around me as I try to keep warm. I hear the sound of laughter as I watch some kids play in the snow. I smiled at the thought of me playing with my friends when we were young. I shook those memories away as I continue down into a neighborhood.

I then smelt something wonderful that made my mouth water and my stomach growled loudly. I made a quick turn following the smell. As I turned I saw a lot of people talking and laughing. A lot of them stood near the fireplaces eating, chatting, and laughing.

I looked around and spotted where the food was. I looked around and notice how everyone was busy conversing with each other.

"Hopefully, I'll be able to grab some food before anyone could notice anything missing." I mumble to myself. I took to the shadows and began to walk slowly towards the table.

There was so much food it all look extremely delicious and it smelt so good. It made my mouth water with hunger and thirst. My first instinct was to grab the food in my hands and run, but there was no doubt that the food would be too hot to hold in my hands that I would drop it.

I noticed a plate that may have had some sort of dessert on it, but had been eaten up. It matter not I need food now.

I began to grab everything my hands could reach. Once my plate was full I grabbed a cup of what smelt of hot chocolate. I snuck out from the party and sat under a tree.

I was about to eat a chicken wing when I heard some laughter. I looked around, but I saw no one.

I took a bite of the chicken wing. "Whoa! Cold!" I dropped the chicken wing and noticed that it had frost on it. I examine the rest of my plate and saw that the rest of my food was frozen.

I turned to my hot chocolate and saw that it was frozen solid. "How in the-

"Haha. You know I'm pretty sure if you asked they probably would have given you some food." I looked around for what sounded like a young male voice.

I then looked up to see a teen with white hair, pale skin, and bare feet sitting on the tree branch with what look like a shepherd staff. He looked to be around my age maybe two years older.

I backed away from the tree. "Who are you?"

The teen looked surprised and looked up the tree probably to see if I was talking to someone else. He looked back at me.

"You- You can see me?" He said, as he pointed to himself.

I nodded slowly and continue backing away.

He gave a shock laugh and did a flip down from the tree. I jumped back a couple of feet away from this strange guy.

"A teen can actually see me. Me?" He went on. "Wait until the others hear about this."

I quickly turned and made a dash away from this weirdo. As I ran he appeared right in front of me. I looked back to back at him.

"Not possible." I said I shook my head. "How you do that? I looked down and saw that he didn't appear to be freezing at all from the weather.

"And who are you?" I said, backing away from him.

He laughed at my questions. "You should know since you believe in me." He said leaning on his staff.

"Who are you?" I questioned irritated by this arrogant guy.

His eyes widen. "You can see me and yet you don't believe in me." He looked really sad.

The strange thing was I wanted to comfort him until I felt something grip my shirt from behind.

"Hey let go!" I shouted. I looked to see what look like to be some big white monster. "Oh my- HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!"

The white monster then stuffed me in a dark bag. I began to fight to try to get out. I have no idea what that thing is. "I don't think I'm in Kansas anymore." I mumble to myself remembering the Wizard of Oz movie.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoy the chapter and please review and I'll update the next chapter. I have a great 4th everyone.**


End file.
